


【幸丸】浮世印象

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【幸丸】浮世印象

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*艺术院教授 幸村 x 大学生 丸井

1.  
幸村站在讲台下，和坐着的学生一起，仰头欣赏幻灯片上展示的画作：  
“‘在最容易消逝的效果之前表达我的想象’，这句话大概是莫奈本人对自己作品最贴切的总结。许多人钟爱他的《睡莲》，但就我本人来说，” 年轻的教授低下头笑笑，干净醇厚的声音娓娓道来，“我最喜欢早期，也是最负盛名的这副《印象·日出》。天空、海面、港口、迷雾，所有柔和的、隐秘的色彩，都是为了抓住日出绽放的瞬间。”  
“——好，今天的课就到这里。鉴赏报告下周三交，同学们记得安排好时间。”

丸井将笔夹在本子里，和其他的文具一并放回书包。他走出教室前看了一眼讲台，年轻教授正低着头耐心解答学生的问题，许是有些闷热，衬衫被卷到关节处，露出一截白皙的小臂。  
丸井收回目光，背上书包赶往下一节课的教室。

回到公寓时，室友正端着牙刷杯从浴室走出来，看到丸井，抬起手打了个招呼：  
“今天也谢了啊。”  
“没事，” 丸井笑笑，从包里掏出笔记本扔过去，“记得写作业啊，下周三due。”  
“好嘞~ ” 室友凑过来搂住丸井，“这学期鉴赏课多亏了丸井，晚上请你吃烤肉吧！”  
丸井咧开嘴锤了一下他的肩膀：“那我不客气了。”

起初是因为室友生病，实在爬不起来早上的鉴赏课，昏昏沉沉拜托丸井务必去帮他签个到，说刚从国外回来的年轻教授，新官上任三把火，每节课必记名。  
“怎么你们艺术院还搞这种形式主义？” 丸井边收拾书包边调侃。  
“谁说不是呢，” 室友仰着头咽下去一颗药，灌了几口水又接着说，“不过这年头连诈骗电话都考量一下KPI，所以也不是不能理解。”  
“行吧，你好好休息，我走了。”  
“恭送丸井大人~”

丸井踩着点走进教室，却没想到大早上的课居然人满为患，好容易在后排找到一个空位，刚坐下不久周围便立刻安静下来。  
他抬眼朝讲台望去。  
年轻教授柔软微卷的发丝散落了几缕在额角，却丝毫没有影响整个人笔挺清傲的气质。素色的衬衫用黑色暗纹的袖扣点缀，下摆严严实实折进裤子里。脸上甚至还架了一副带金链的细框眼镜。  
倒像是个商学院的精英导师。  
丸井翻了翻室友给的讲义，第一面上印着的名字，幸村精市。  
这节课的教材竟是他自己编写的。

室友的重感冒直到第二周才好全，临近新一天的鉴赏课，丸井大半夜洗完澡，擦着头发敲开了室友的门。  
“我在想……你不是忙着毕设吗，正好我专业课临着你那节鉴赏，干脆以后白天都帮你上了。”  
“诶？这——多不好意思啊。”  
“装什么呢，” 丸井没好气翻了个白眼，“多请我吃点好吃的啊。”  
“没问题！以后您奶茶宵夜小的都包了！”

幸村精市的鉴赏课其实很难选。丸井早在开学就听说艺术院新来了一个惊为天人的年轻教授，开的课不多但门门皆是精品，学期初选课时甚至一度造成系统瘫痪。艺术院女生居多，口耳相传说新来的教授那叫一个惊才绝艳，于是非艺术专业的学生也争相去抢选修那几个可怜的位置，这么一来二去，幸村精市一度成为校园话题。  
丸井也是听了那么几节课后才品出这人的风华。幸村上课基本不看讲义，幻灯片也多是一幅一幅的画作，极少出现文字。他本人更喜欢站在讲台下，讲故事一般将他的作画心得、这些年的所见所闻，结合展示的画作，用潺潺流水般的温和嗓音进行讲述。  
上他的课是一种享受，丸井深深这么觉得。他虽并不大懂那些画的技巧或是手法，可在幸村的讲解下，似乎对于色彩、光影的感知也有了不一样的理解。

快到学期末，丸井和室友几乎每天都要熬到转钟才算完。两人干脆在网上订购了一大包咖啡豆，靠着咖啡因给已经透支的体力续上点能量。  
大晚上在厨房煮咖啡时，室友随口提到幸村的工作室：  
“是他自己新开的，好像在招人。我看挺不错的，可惜啊，寒假我得回老家。”  
“幸村教授的工作室？”  
“是啊。”  
丸井倒咖啡的动作顿了顿，又很快低下头：  
“你一会儿把他招人那邮件转我看看。”  
“哦，好。”

2.  
幸村工作室的地理位置很好，CBD一栋写字楼的第20层。丸井站在工作室门前整理了一下刘海，拿出自己的简历走进去。

工作室整体呈现后现代的装潢，巨大的落地窗前竖立着一排意味不明的柱形物体，丸井扫了一眼，心想艺术家的风格还真是让人捉摸不透。  
离约定的时间还有十分钟，他便随意在前厅逛起来。墙上三三两两挂着些画，大多是幸村自己的作品，有些是乡间风景，有些是抽象线条。丸井也看不出个所以然来，干脆凑到落地窗前接着研究那排匪夷所思的柱子。  
“要从这个角度看。”   
身后突然传来的声音让丸井一惊，随即赶忙转身。幸村全然不似课堂上那般，穿着宽松的米色毛衣，手里捧着一杯冒着热气的热饮，透出些闲适的味道来。  
他走近丸井，自然又随意的拉起好奇之人的手腕，站定在某一个位置。又侧头朝丸井笑笑，语气中透着鼓励：  
“再看看。”  
正午的阳光从落地窗洒进这条长廊，透过那些柱子，正好将影子切割成钢琴琴键的模样。  
——原来是这样。

看到丸井无意识弯起的嘴角，幸村明白他已了然，便拍了拍他的手臂：  
“到这边来吧。”  
幸村的画室有些凌乱，他抱歉的朝丸井笑笑，一股脑将沙发上散落的画纸扔到地上，示意丸井随便坐。  
“我不看简历。就一个问题，你是艺术专业吗？”  
“不是。”  
“好，就你了。”  
“……诶？”  
幸村歪了歪头：“很惊讶吗？”  
“我以为……” 丸井局促的扭动了一下身体，“我以为幸村教授会录用艺术专业的学生。”  
“这里不是学校，你随便称呼我就好。” 幸村喝了口水，又接着解释，“学艺术的学生，大多在这些方面都很有自己的想法。这对创作当然是一件好事，但对于工作室来说，我更希望来帮助我的人，能够尊重——我的想法。所以，非专业的学生更能达到这个要求。”  
丸井点点头，又问道：  
“那……幸村君需要我做什么呢？”  
幸村托着腮想了想，手指无意识的在脸上点着，丸井便不自觉看过去。年轻教授常年执画笔的手干净又白皙，他突然想知道那双手沾染颜料时会是什么样子。  
“其实也没什么，你就每天来就行了，具体需要做什么我会告诉你，没事的时候你可以坐在外面的任意位置做你自己的事。”  
这份工作就这样签下了，比丸井预想的还要随意。

事实证明，给幸村工作的确很闲。他大多时候都一个人闷在画室画画，丸井只需要时不时送去点零食咖啡。偶尔来了洽谈合作或是要买画的生意人，幸村便一个电话叫来律师，让丸井照顾着，自己却一个转身顺走丸井的饼干溜回画室，像只不爱见客的猫。  
时间长了，丸井也琢磨出这人的些许心性来。  
他顶着教授这个颇有分量的名头，却不太擅长也不喜欢担责任。为人处世更是自由散漫，不想做的事哪怕刀架在脖子上也决不妥协，但对于感兴趣的物件，即便花上在丸井看来算是离谱的价钱也要据为己有。  
幸村有时会将小沙发搬到能晒到太阳的地方，躺在上面看书。一个人还嫌不够，非得丸井也抱着电脑坐他身边才肯安分下来。  
丸井至此才看明白，这人之前在课堂上那副他见惯了的稳重模样，才是戴着面具的镜花水月。  
——艺术家骨子里偏执又疯狂的多面性让他着迷。

3.  
幸村最近心情很不好。  
这并不难看出来。丸井坐在高脚凳上敲论文，时常能听到不远处画室里传来撕纸的声音，偶尔甚至还有画板落地的闷响。幸村有时会神情沮丧的来到中厅，仰躺在地上一言不发；有时就默默坐在丸井身边，呆滞着表情看他敲字。  
丸井从不问他怎么回事，他牢牢记着幸村招他的原因——不专业，所以不会轻易发表看法。

五天过后，幸村终于道出了原委：  
“……我画不出来。”  
丸井愣了愣，转过身子面向低垂着头的幸村，问他：“幸村君要画什么？”  
“人。我画不出来。”  
丸井一时语塞，最后默默伸出手握住幸村的，试图传达一点温暖。  
两人对峙一般沉默了几分钟，随后幸村反手抓住丸井的手腕，抬头说道：  
“丸井，当我的模特。”  
他没有给丸井拒绝的机会。

画室里一片昏暗，原本就不亮堂的地方在阴天里更显得隐晦暧昧。丸井小心的抬腿避开地上散乱的画纸，按照幸村的要求坐在了飘窗上。  
幸村执着画笔盯了他半晌，说：  
“把你的衣服脱掉。”  
丸井稍稍睁大眼睛，犹豫着问道：“全部吗？”  
“嗯，全部。”

丸井赤裸着身子，神思恍惚地听身后窗外传来的雨声。他倒不觉得冷，画室的暖气一向很好。  
从机缘巧合在课堂上见到幸村，到如今这副模样坐在他的画布面前，堪堪大半年时间而已。他不敢擅自乱动，便胡思乱想以分散自己的注意力——也许不该偷吃那么多曲奇，否则自己的肌肉线条会更漂亮些；不知道室友的毕设做得怎么样，下学期还需不需要自己帮他上课；幸村君会再开新课吗，能够选上吗……  
他想到幸村，便偷偷抬眼朝作画的人望去。  
幸村的手如他所料般沾满了颜料，红的橙的黄的，尽是些暖色调。丸井想到他正用这些温暖的色彩描绘自己，心跳猛地加速了几分。  
幸村君的手那样好看，要是他将颜料涂在自己身上……  
糟糕，丸井紧张地挪了下腿，下半身正因为他脑中旖旎的画面呈现抬头的趋势。  
他满心祈求幸村不要发现这微妙的变化，赶忙将那些悱恻的想法抛之脑后，深呼吸了几口试图平复自己不太冷静的身体。

“丸井，你勃|起了。”   
丸井痛苦的闭了闭眼。他听到幸村轻轻叹了口气，从座椅上起身，朝他走来。

幸村还沾着颜料的手温度很高，很可惜那些已经干掉的颜料没有在丸井身上留下任何痕迹。丸井呆愣着被幸村拉着站起来，又机械地被那人推着转过身。年轻艺术家张开双臂从身后环抱住赤裸的男孩，带领着他的手轻轻附上挺立的部位。  
即使是这种部位，他也是漂亮的。幸村眼睛里仿佛揉进了碎钻，手包裹着丸井的手，轻轻撸|动起来。  
怀里的男孩一瞬间便挺直了背，头无意识的向后仰着，靠在幸村的肩上。  
幸村手上动作不停，几乎是蛊惑着问他：  
“你喜欢我，对不对？”  
丸井闭着眼呜咽了一声。  
幸村轻笑着，抬起左手捂住丸井的双眼，又凑过去亲吻男孩线条漂亮的颈。他近乎哄孩子一般轻柔的吻他，又把丸井往画布面前推，等站定下来，才把遮挡他眼睛的手拿下来：  
“你看我画的好不好？”  
丸井迷离的眨着眼，生理泪攒了满满一眼眶。  
“帮我个忙，” 幸村用气声在他耳边说，“最后一笔，帮我画完它。”

他这句话像是什么魔咒，让一直处于被动的丸井突生出一股来路不明的勇气。男孩义无反顾的自渎起来，头却逃避般埋进幸村的颈窝。  
丸井最后射在画布上时，幸村感觉到自己脖颈那里似乎淌进了不少男孩的泪水。

他一边环抱着精疲力竭的男孩，一边捏住他的下巴让他去看那副画。  
“画的多好，我觉得美极了。”  
丸井觉得稍微有点遗憾，幸村说的是画，不是他。

4.  
丸井之后没有再去那间工作室。这是自然的，他要花时间整理一下凌乱的关系和心绪。幸村在那之后给他打过几个电话，也发过几条信息，他都没有回复。  
后来幸村便没有再联系他。  
丸井每天窝在空无一人的公寓，将暖气开到最大，只穿底裤走来走去。离开学还有整整两周，天寒地冻也让人丧失出门游玩的心思，便每天披着薄毯坐在客厅的沙发上翻来覆去的看他之前保存的幸村的课件。  
一张一张幻灯片翻过去，他脑海里过电影一样回想起幸村讲课的样子。他讲毕加索，讲梵高，讲塞尚，讲莫奈，讲雷诺阿。  
雷诺阿，幸村曾经提起过，他最喜欢的画家。  
丸井调出雷诺阿那一节的课件细细观看，这位极负盛名的画家擅长描绘女性形体，那些丰神绰约的躯体艳丽却不媚俗。柔软的笔触栩栩如生，丸井不自觉伸出手去抚摸屏幕上的画面。  
如果是幸村君呢，他在看到这些画的时候，想的会是谁。

一周之后，幸村又给丸井发了Mail，说有礼物要送给他。  
丸井裹着大衣和羊绒围巾呼哧呼哧地跑出地铁站，路过便利店时买了两个热腾腾的豆沙包。幸村喜欢吃这个，他记得。  
走进工作室时，幸村正背对着他站在中厅的正中心。听到身后的响动，便回过头望向丸井，眼神温柔地像是初春的湖水。他朝丸井招招手：  
“快来。”

丸井将大衣和围巾脱下，连带装着包子的纸袋，一并放在沙发上。他做完这一切才慢慢走到幸村身边，还没站定就被牵住了手。  
幸村没看他，只仰着头对着面前那面空白的墙笑：  
“我画了很久。”  
说完按下手中某个遥控按钮。

画布从天花板缓慢降下，缤纷的色彩自上而下呈现在两人面前。那是一张巨大的画布，丸井甚至能看到颜料层层叠叠堆砌的痕迹。足足降了一分钟之久，直至画布将那一面空白的墙填满。  
画的是丸井。漂亮男孩赤裸着身子，眼神迷离地半倚在飘窗前，色调明朗的窗帘盖在隐秘的部位，嘴唇微微张着，好似在对看画人索吻。  
这种认知让丸井觉得害羞。  
幸村转到他身后拥住他，把头搁在丸井的肩膀上：  
“喜欢吗？”  
丸井点点头。  
“我要回法国了。” 幸村又说，语调里听不出任何起伏，“教书不适合我，更何况——” 他意有所指的停顿了一下，“我已经在这里看到了所有我想看的。”  
丸井沉默了几秒，随后握住幸村放在他腰间的手：  
“我给幸村君带了豆沙包，冷了不好吃。”

5.  
毕业后漫长的暑假，丸井收拾行李独自去了巴黎。电脑里依旧留着幸村当时的课件。对于如昙花一现的年轻教授，学校里充满了议论和猜测，更多的是对他没有选择留在日本的惋惜。  
丸井偶尔听到那些或传奇或离谱的小道消息，会低下头笑笑，然后下意识摸摸自己的颈窝。

他在一个阴天的早晨去了奥赛美术馆，从大厅里的车站大钟一路逛到另一头的咖啡店，漫无目的。那些曾经只在屏幕上见过的画作一一呈现在眼前，真实得甚至有些遗憾——和许许多多的画作摆放在一起，反而显得失了重点。  
丸井莫名的低落下来，直到他偶然遇见雷诺阿的《煎饼磨坊的舞会》。  
幸村很喜欢这幅画，在鉴赏课上重点讲过。斑驳的树影投射在不同的人身上，阳光、舞会、裙摆、吊灯，所有元素都洋溢着欢快和愉悦。  
他看的入迷，甚至没有察觉到旁人的靠近。

“或许，需要我给你讲讲这幅画吗？”  
丸井转过身。  
许久不见，他多了些俏皮，体现在头上的贝雷帽。身上穿着棉T恤，下摆被折进宽松的阔腿裤里。倒还是那副好面相，只一眼就让丸井心跳加速的脸。  
来人伸出右手，笑着说：  
“你好，幸村精市。”

END.

【我靠幸丸太难了……几次三番都感觉写不下去了…………】


End file.
